


Glutton for Punishment

by steelrunner



Series: Kinktober 2017 [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Dom/sub, Drabble, Embarrassment, Kinktober 2017, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Punishment, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2019-01-07 17:38:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12237552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/steelrunner/pseuds/steelrunner
Summary: Lance has to pay up.For Kinktober Day 1 - "Spanking"





	Glutton for Punishment

The lights in the hallway clicked off one by one as Lance passed them, a result of the Castle’s ‘night mode’ activating. Everyone else was already in bed as far as he knew. The darkness and almost total silence were just eerie enough that he hurried along, not slowing until he reached his room. Lance rocked back on his heels waiting as the door slid open - and revealed Shiro, sitting on the edge of Lance’s bed.

Lance's eyes widened, and he automatically checked the hall, looking for witnesses before he stepped inside. "Dude, what are you doing? I thought you didn’t want to do anything on an, uh, work night.”

Shiro raised an eyebrow. He obviously wasn't in 'team leader' mode, but everything about his posture was screaming sternness instead of relaxation. “You know why I’m here.”

Lance shook his head. “Uh, pretty sure I don’t.”

“You don’t remember what I said to you after dinner?”

Lance thought back to the after-dinner clean-up, mere minutes after a loud argument between him and Keith had finally simmered into frosty silence; Shiro and him had been the last two carrying stuff into the kitchen, and Shiro had leaned in close, whispering to him under his breath. _I’m gonna punish you for that later._

He blanched, then flushed, something like excitement tinging under his skin. “I didn’t think you were _serious_!”

“Well, I was.” Shiro folded his arms, obviously waiting. “Now take off your clothes, then come over here.”

Lance hesitated. Then, slowly, he complied: pulling off his jacket, then tugging his shirt off over his head, followed by shoes, jeans, and finally his underwear. He left the clothes on the floor, and walked over to Shiro.

The embarrassment didn’t set in until Shiro looked him up and down, and Lance fidgeted. Shiro grinned momentarily, a flash of satisfaction showing through, how much he was clearly enjoying this. Then he gestured to Lance. “Lie down over my knee.”

Face burning, Lance did, awkwardly balancing with one foot braced against the floor, clutching the bedspread. Shiro laid a hand on his back, steadying him. The other stroked down Lance’s thighs, chilled metal making him shiver. “How many do you think you deserve?”

“I don’t know - ten?” When it was met with unimpressed silence, Lance looked up at Shiro. “C’mon, I didn’t even start it!”

“Sure you didn’t,” Shiro said. “Let’s try twenty, and see how apologetic you feel after that.”  
Lance grumbled under his breath, but didn’t object. Shiro continued, “And what do you say when you’re getting a punishment?”

“Thank you for punishing me,” Lance drawled.

The blows landed one after another, one on Lance’s left cheek and one on his right. Both left searing, stinging pain in their wake that faded into a feverish heat. Lance caught his breath on a gasp; that metal hand was worse than any paddle. “You want to rephrase that?”

“T-thank you for punishing me, _sir_.”


End file.
